


Hands

by diemarysues



Series: Righting Wrongs [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexual Character, F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They must talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leinthalexandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leinthalexandra/gifts).



> This is for all my ace bbs, and for everyone who wants more ace characters.

Thorin removed her crown.

 

The day had dragged on and on – it had been filled with the usual drudgery of kingly duties and Thorin might have been glad that it was finally over but for what was about to happen. Her misgivings only grew when a knock sounded at the door.

 

“Enter.”

 

Bilbo’s smile was as bright as firelight on diamonds, and did nothing whatsoever to calm Thorin’s nerves. “Dís mentioned you wanted to see me?”

 

“Yes.” Thorin turned away from the dresser, schooling her expression. “Won’t you sit?”

 

“Oh, no, no.” Her steps were light and easy as she came into the room, almost illuminating the room with her presence – as she usually did. “I’ve been sitting all day. Bum’s all sore.” Bilbo’s smile faltered a little when Thorin didn’t make the obvious joke. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I must…” Thorin smoothed her palms over the front of her overshirt. “We must come to an understanding.”

 

“Alright,” Bilbo said slowly. “What is it?”

 

“It concerns… us.”

 

“A relief,” she tried to smile, “seeing as I’m useless at giving you advice on ruling.”

 

Thorin didn’t react.

 

“You’re worrying me, Thorin. Please just tell me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

That, that would be for the best. She exhaled. “If we are to continue our relationship, you must know that I. I cannot satisfy you.” When Bilbo did nothing but stare at her uncomprehendingly, Thorin closed her eyes. “Sexually.”

 

Bilbo blinked. “Why do you say that?”

 

“I am not interested in the act. I never had been.” Even as a weight lifted off her chest at finally admitting this, Thorin felt a great wash of shame crest over her like a wave. Never mind that she’d accepted this part of her a long time ago – speaking of it to Bilbo now was like going through that inner turmoil all over again.

 

She ducked her chin before continuing to speak. “I apologise if you feel I misled you. I only delayed because of my selfishness.” Her snort was self-deprecating. “You have had ample experience with _that_ part of me.”

 

Bilbo touched her shoulder. That she hadn’t stormed off with her lips in a thin line was promising. The frown on her face was not. “I don’t think you misled me.”

 

“It feels like I have.”

 

“You haven’t. I promise.” Now Bilbo’s other hand came up to Thorin’s cheek, and Thorin covered it with her own hand. As it always did, the way Bilbo’s fingers were so slender and delicate sent pleased flutters up Thorin’s spine. “I must… clarify something, though.” She looked worried. “Will you be truthful?”

 

Thorin’s hackles automatically rose at the implication – but she subsided. It was an understandable concern. “Yes.”

 

“I need to know…” Bilbo swallowed before stepping back, wrapping her arms around her. The loss of her touch set Thorin even more on edge. “Is it me?”

 

“No!” The vehemence in her voice wasn’t as surprising as the fact that Bilbo had even thought – “Bilbo, no.” Thorin strode forward and took the Hobbit into her arms, almost crushing Bilbo against her. “I love you. Perhaps I don’t say it enough, if I’ve forced you to doubt –”

 

Bilbo’s fingers curled around her jewelled belt. “I only thought that you… that I…”

 

“Hush, my One.” Thorin squeezed Bilbo a little more before releasing her. She still had more to say, and it would not be easy. “I will understand if you’d want to discontinue our relationship. I would not hold you responsible at all, and –”

 

“Why would I do that?” Bilbo asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.

 

“I did notice during our brief time in the Shire that Hobbits often have large families. It isn’t much of a leap to figure out that your people often partake of pleasures of the flesh.”

 

Bilbo had a charming blush on her face. “That may be… largely true, but not everyone is the same.” She took a breath before taking Thorin’s hands. “Surely you also noticed that I used to live alone.”

 

Thorin frowned. “That may be, but –”

 

“I’m perfectly capable of using my hands.”

 

This startled a laugh out the King. Oh, what a wonder her Hobbit was. “Endlessly practical, as usual.”

 

Bilbo smiled up at her, squeezing her hands. “Of course.” She worried her bottom lip for a moment before asking, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Thorin smiled and nuzzled their noses. “You can always kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome, 'cause this will be a series. Feel free to go forth and write your own =D
> 
> Also: if you feel I'm not representing an asexual character correctly, please do let me know.


End file.
